DE 10 2013 203 824 A1 describes a control device for a brake system of a vehicle and a method for operating a brake system of a vehicle. When the control device is used or the corresponding method is carried out, at least one first hydraulic component of the respective brake system and a second hydraulic component of the same brake system are controlled according to a target operating mode that is to be carried out, whereby it is intended to be possible to set at least one brake pressure, corresponding to a specified braking, in the wheel brake cylinder of the brake system. Previously, the target operating mode to be carried out is selected from at least two operating modes that can be carried out. In particular, when selecting the target operating mode that is to be carried out, a type of the vehicle equipped with the respective brake system and/or a type of at least one component of the brake system are taken into account.